


Living in a Dream

by Bandsfan007



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Coma, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsfan007/pseuds/Bandsfan007
Summary: Red and blue lights lit up the sky. 3 boys frozen where they stood looking on and praying for their 4th member to be alright. People were screaming around them and everyone was rushing around. Licks of red and orange were being drowned by water pulsing from the hose of the fire engine. No one could have guessed that the evening was going to end like this.One boy drew back from the trio, his blonde hair thick with ash and soot, he started to sway and the oldest of the group lowered him down to the ground before he passed out."Someone needs to help him." The blonde boy whispered."They're trying to find him." The oldest replied."Not anymore." The third person said.And he was right because as the others looked up, there on a stretcher, passed out, was their 4th band member.





	1. Chapter 1

The day had started well for the band, the boys had a meet and greet that the fans could visit throughout the day. So the boys were wandering around as well and making trips for food and drink. The boys were all enjoying it but the evening was drawing close.  
"Wow, I can't believe how cool this is." Exclaimed Calum as he said goodbye to a young girl.  
"I know, we need to do this more often." Replied Ashton.  
They were stopped from talking by a sudden commotion at the door which involved Luke.  
"Hey! Mate what are you doing!" Shouted Calum as he and Ashton ran over to see Luke being pinned up against the wall by a man twice his size.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Ashton  
"He was talking to my girlfriend" the man replied angrily.  
"Look-see I didn't mean anything, she was a fan." Luke explained.  
Security had caught wind of the situation so they were wandering over.  
"Mate, I would advice that you let the boy down before we call the cops." Security were on it today thought Ashton as the man released his grip on Luke and left the building muttering to himself.  
"Wow,are you Luke?" Asked Ashton with a concerned look.  
"Yeah I guess" Luke looked uncertain.  
"Lets get you a drink." Calum suggested and led Luke away from the front of the shop that had been set up for this event. Ashton was left wondering where the colourful haired boy was, he hadn't seen him for at least half an hour. While he was thinking a young boy came up to him.  
"Hey, are you alright?" The boy questioned  
"Yeah, just wondering the whereabouts of a certain young man" replied Ashton laughing.  
"If you mean Michael, I think I saw him outside about 10 minutes ago."  
"Thanks man, that's a big help." Ashton thanked the boy and then wandered outside in search of his missing band mate. Although as he was searching outside a loud bang was heard. Ashton stood still as he watched the store erupt into flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke P.O.V  
I was just standing in back of the store talking to a couple of girls that had come in and wanted to meet us. They were nice, pretty too. Most of our fans were, they're all amazing really! We were talking about Michael's hair colour when we heard a loud bang and whole room went up in flames. I was pushed back by the force of whatever had made the sound and was flung into a wall. When I got a hold of my surroundings I looked around me for any of my band mates or the girls that I was talking to.  
Smoke was blinding my vision and I was struggling breathe. A ringing in my ears made it hard to hear anything but I managed to hear someone calling my name. I tried to turn my head towards the noise.   
"Hey Luke, come on, we need to get out of here!"   
I couldn't tell who said it but they helped me up. We were both coughing and spluttering as we made our way towards the door. I felt fresh air seep into my lungs, slowing my coughs, the ringing quietened and I could hear people calling my name.  
"Luke, Luke!" The voices sounded familiar. When I looked towards them I could see Ashton and Calum running towards me. Calum had soot in his hair and he was still coughing so I guessed that he had been in the building at some point as well.  
"Where's Mike?" I struggled to get out.  
Ashton and Calum gave each other a look.  
"Well... someone said he was outside, but we've had a look and.." Ashton stopped talking and it looked like he was having an internal struggle with himself before he continued. "We haven't found him and a girl come out coughing saying her friend with blue hair was still in there." I froze.  
Michael was still in the blaze and they weren't doing anything.  
"Well why are we still out here then?"   
"We've talked to the fire fighters they've told us to stay outside." Calum spat with disgust. He obviously isn't happy with what's happening. I mean, none of us were. The whole building had gone up in flames with us AND our fans inside.   
I had finally stopped coughing and was finally breathing properly. I took a look around me and saw what the guys meant, they had put a barrier for people to stay behind.  
Looking up, I could see red and blue lights all around us. All three of us were frozen, not uttering a word, all praying that Michael was going to be alright. People were screaming around us and everyone was rushing around. Licks of red and orange were being drowned by water pulsing from the hose of the fire engine. No one could have guessed that the evening was going to end like this.   
I started feeling a little faint, so moved away from Ashton and Calum. They both noticed, looking at me as I started to fall backwards. Ashton was quick to bend down behind me and stop me from crashing onto the ground. He lowered me down, muttering to himself.  
"Someone needs to help him." I whispered, referring to Michael once again.  
"They're trying to find him." Ashton replied.  
"Not anymore." Calum announced, pointing to where Michael was.  
And he was right because as the others looked up, there on a stretcher, passed out, was their guitarist  
Calum was gone before Ashton could stop him.  
"Michael!" Calum screamed. It wasn't even just a scream, it was a scream filled with pain and fear for the unknown condition of his best friend of more than 10 years.  
Ashton and I were right behind him, our feet pounding as we got closer to our friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael P.O.V  
I was lost. The smoke and fire clouded my vision. Fear was ripping through me. I couldn't see an exit and I couldn't find any clean air. I heard faint screaming and when I looked up I saw the outline of a child cowering in the corner waiting for the inevitable. The thought that was running through my head was that I had to get out, I had to find my brothers.  
"Help!" My voice croaked. The smoke was burning my lungs and I knew I had to get out soon.  
That's when I saw a window at the end of the room. It was open and the smoke was billowing out. I started to crawl over to it, when I remembered the child. I changed direction and pulled myself up to her.  
"Hey." I breathed.  
"I want mummy!" She cried  
"Come on, let's go."  
I pulled her along with me to the window.  
With the fire licking my legs,   
with the smoke trapped in my lungs and with my will stronger than ever to get this child out.  
We made it to the window and I stood on shaky legs and lifted her out gently. The building shook and the ceiling was collapsing. I still had the child's cries running through my head when I made the jump.   
Not knowing if I made it or not, everything went black.  
Ashton POV  
We had been sitting in the waiting room for an hour before anyone told us anything. He was laying here, looking too small for the bed. I kept thinking that this wasn't Michael, Michael was loud and boisterous and larger than life, always. The doctor said that he had inhaled a lot of smoke and he hit his head when he jumped out the window.  
I sighed because of the smoke inhalation they didn't know when he would wake up. The words 'it affected his brain' are running around my head like a mantra.  
"Ash." A quiet voice was calling me from my right, I turned to see Calum looking pale and scared.  
"Come on Cal, let's find some coffee." I didn't know what else to suggest, I was scared and I knew that Michael would need all the support that anyone can give him.  
I was walking with Cal to the coffee machine, both lost in our thoughts, that's when I saw a young group of boys and girls that were looking at us. I turned to look at Cal and he was in monotone. As soon as eye contact was made they came over.   
I mentally sighed, none of us needed this now, I flinched when I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I turned my head and relaxed when I found that it was Luke seeking comfort.  
"I couldn't fine you."  
"Sorry mate, me and Cal went to get coffee" I apologised.  
While I was talking to Luke I forgot about the group of people coming towards us. Calum had luckily finished the coffee, I thought quickly and grabbed mine and Luke's cup and pulled them both away to the family only part of the waiting room.   
Thinking to myself that we have another long wait ahead of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Calum POV  
The little girl who he saved was currently sitting on the bed with him with me, Ash, Luke and her mum on the chairs. She kept poking him and telling him about her unicorn that she brought at the shop. She brought Micheal one too, she put it under his hand so she would know hen he squeezed it. She was clever for her age. I watched how she interacted with him and that she wasn't fazed by the monitors or the tubes, she talked to him as he was awake. He would have enjoyed listening to this little girl and getting to know her, I'm sure we'll keep I contact with her mum. I looked over at the little girls mum and saw how drained she looked but happy that her little girl was safe, how they got into the venue I'll never know but then maybe Micheal has something to do with it, he always had a way with the little ones who enjoyed his brightly coloured her and the way that he would be the one to play with them. I started to miss him already.  
I kept thinking that I should have been with him. I'm ways the one to go with him cause I know what he does at these things. He gets anxious if too many questions are asked and too many people come to see him. I know that he leaves to wash his hands after every 15 people. I know he doesn't make eye contact and he seeks one of us out when it gets too much.  
I remember when the band first started out and we were at a meet and greet that allowed us to walk around. I was talking to a group when Ash brought Michael over to me and Luke, he was so pale and starting to hyperventilate. Ashton was so good and talked him down, we all learnt ways and techniques for him to be calm. I wish I could comfort him now. I wish I could take him away from his anxiety and the pain and let him relax. I wish he was restful. He was scared. So am I.   
I looked at Luke to check on him, he'd been quiet since we got here, where he was sitting with no colour in his face. He looked scared and to be honest so was I. I knew Luke had a history of hospitals and so he wasn't overaly fond of them, this must have made it worse for him. I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the strength to use my words and ask him. Ashton was normally the one to take charge and he was looking as blank as I was feeling. I went back to my thoughts and how Micheal must be feeling. How he was scared and how I couldn't comfort him at this moment, that frustrated me.  
Luke PoV  
I didn't know what to feel, I was scared and I still am. Our fans were in that building and Michaels hurt, I don't understand what happened and why it happened. I wish that one of us had been with him, not to get hurt, but so he wasn't alone and so he had choices of how to get out with the little girl instead of sacrificing himself to the world. He annoyed me sometimes, when he did this but he was my brother and I couldn't stand not knowing what's happening or why it's happening. I looked over at Ashton and saw his face and pale and drawn he looked. he was normally so vibrant and happy, it was confusing to see him so sad, it dosesn't make sense with his personality.  
'Ash' I chocked  
He whipped his head towards me and motioned me to carry on.  
'Are we okay?' I got out.  
He sighed and gave me a soft look.  
'Yeah Luke, We're okay, we got out and we're gonna help Michael be okay too'  
He put his arm around me and guided my head onto his shoulder, I felt myself relax for the first time since we got here.  
My relaxation was disrupted when she screamed. The little girl. With Michael. She screamed.  
Ashton POV  
I was lost in my thoughts, who allowed this to happen. Where was the security? Where was the help that Micheal needed? He was alone and that is what I can't get over, we weren't there for him, to help him. I knew Calum was thinking the same and how he must have been scared and anxious. I wish we could have helped and saved him too. The girl screaming brought me out of my thoughts. It finally registered.  
I jumped up and ran to the bed. He was chocking. It all clicked at once when all the nurses and doctors ran into his room as well, they pulled the tube out of his throat and messed with the monitors. My hope rose the tiniest bit that he was alright and we could take him home as soon as he woke up again. I started losing hope when noises and voices were all clashing together. I lost all hope when I saw the monitor.   
It was getting slower.  
His heart was stopping.  
My heart was in my throat.  
He flat lined.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashton POV  
I was frozen. The doctors were doing CPR and the nurses were reading out numbers.  
I couldn't move.  
I could only watch.  
As my best friend.  
As my brother.  
Struggled for air.  
I was snapped out of my thought by the little girl, she was still screaming. Screaming that she didn't touch anything. That she was good. I believed her. The doctors ignored her. I was frozen.  
Luke POV  
As soon as I saw the chaos I held my breath. All that came into my mind was the year Michael and I spent hating each other. The wasted time. I didn't believe in a God or heaven and hell. But right now I am praying, praying that he gets through and praying he will be on stage again.  
Calum POV  
The first thing I was aware of was the monitor beeping. I could breathe. I felt tears fall from my eyes and a sense of calm wash let me. He was alive. He was still breathing.  
Michael POV  
I woke up. Although I thought I woke up. I was scared. Everything that I heard sounded underwater. I don't know where I am or where any of my bandmates are. I remember the meet and greet and I remember the overwhelming feeling of gratitude. And then the night took a turn for the worst.   
I can remember the fire and the screams and the smoke clouding my vision and lungs. The little girl screaming and then the rush of adrenaline. I felt weird and I went under again.  
The next time that I was awake I could hear voices.  
"....should wake up............hard to tell..............maybe weeks."  
The voice was monotone and I knew for a fact that it wasn't any of the boys. I focused back in and tried to hear the conversation.  
"What do you mean?.........how can we know............will he...........MICHAEL!"  
I was shaken but the shout, it was desperate and worried. I wasn't used to that and I didn't like it. I tried my best to answer whoever it is but I couldn't get my body to coordinate. I decided to sleep it off. Maybe everyone would be calm.  
I woke up and I could open my eyes, I looked around and saw white walls and greenish chairs which looked like that had been there for too many years without a proper clean. Luke was asleep on a coach in the corner and Ashton and Calum just walked through the door.  
"Michael!" Calum cheered and ran to hug me, I was grateful and couldn't believe that everyone was actually okay.  
Calum POV  
"I don't understand, it was a reaction?" I was confused Michael just groaned and twitched and now the 'not-it-all' doctor was saying it was a reaction to the meds.  
"I am sorry Mr Hood, but Mr Clifford...."  
"Michael" I corrected  
"Michael." He altered "Needs to rest and for his body to do this he needs sleep, that is what he is getting."  
I still couldn't believe it. Coma. I always saw it on TV and its nothing like that in real life. On TV it was glamorous and no health concerns, the actors always wake up and it's a happy ending. In real life its torture, they don't know how long he'll last. If he lasts a week. It's too much to cope with.  
I jump up and run out of the room. Ashton calling my name the last thing I hear.


	6. Chapter 6

2 months later   
Calum POV  
It had been 2 months altogether. We weren't doing well and we were all scared. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I thought it would be a couple of days at the most, a few days and then we would be a team again. Micheal would wake and we all relax. No. Luke was constantly on edge and so when he was at the hospital he was pacing or talking to Micheal. The first weeks Ashton had to physically take him home, and force Jack, his brother, to make sure that he ate and showered and slept for at least 2 days before coming back. Luke had yelled at us saying he wasn't a baby and he didn't need looking after. We knew he did. He knew he did.   
Ashton had been better and talking in a more of a leading role to allow us the time to think and take in what was happening. I knew he found it hard and that he was missing the certain way Michael acted and the questions he asked when he was the only one to zone out in meetings. I knew Ashton missed being able to control Michael and calm him down when things got too much and he either didn't stop or he stopped completely.  
Luke POV  
I was visiting again today, walking in with Calum when we heard shouting coming from a familiar room. We looked at each other and ran towards the noise. Ashton was standing at the back looking pale.  
"Ashton?" Calum asked  
"He started screaming" he spoke in a monotone voice.  
"What?" I gasped.  
"I was talking to him and he started to move, I pressed his call button, then he started screaming and thrashing. That's when I was pushed out" he finished looking between Cal and me and finally registering what was happening.  
The nurses and doctors came out and we immediately turned towards them.  
"It's a miracle, and we don't know why so suddenly either." The doctor started "but he's awake and confused, take it easy with him for a while. He will also need physio and maybe some speech therapy, He's going to be weak and he's going to need a support system. I'll check in later." He finished while walking away.  
Ashton was the first to get up and wander into his room. He stopped when he got to the window and saw Michael moving his head towards or something or someone. I started to follow after when Ashton stopped.  
"We should go in together." I announced. "We all need to be strong for each other"  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Calum smiling weakly at me, I couldn't see Ashton's reaction but he didn't visibly disagree so I followed my plan and opened the door to our band mates room.


	7. Chapter 7

Micheal POV  
The first thing I was aware of was pain. Pain was felt everywhere and I wanted it to go away. My eyes were streaming and I couldn't stop them. I wanted my mum. I wanted the throb of pain felt everywhere to stop. The next thing I was aware of was the sound a child screaming. I froze. Was I still in the fire. Was the child still screaming for her mum. Did I die.  
As these thoughts went through my head, I felt someone touch my skin. The screaming fell away and I realised it was in my head. I looked up and almost burst into tears again. Ashton. Ashton was standing above me, holding on and crying.  
"Ash." I breathed.  
"Hey there, nice of you to join us." He laughed through his tears.  
I started to laugh but ended up in a coughing fit.  
"Woah, calm down, it's okay, we are all okay." Ashton soothed.  
That made me think of Luke and Calum, I struggled to sit up to find them and see for myself.  
"Hey hey Mike, slow down, Mike" Ashton's controls were useless. I needed to see for myself.  
" Luke, Cal, get over here before he gets out of bed!" He called behind him.  
I stopped struggling when I finally saw the boys, I felt tears rolling down my face.  
"Your o-o-okay" I finally relaxed as I got the words out. I felt exhausted and confused.  
"Hey Mikey.." Luke said softly before turning away and waking out the door.  
"L-luke-e?" I called after suddenly scared I had done something wrong. "Wher-r-re, W-w-what?" I stuttered getting agitated by his abrubt leave.  
"Nothing, nothing, he justs needs some time to figure it out it's been scary " Calum explained   
"W-w-hy?" I questioned  
"Mike, how long do you think it's been?" Calum asked.  
"D-d-days-s." I replied.  
Calum and Ashton shared a look.  
"It's been 2 months." Ashton said slowly.  
I froze 2 months, the tour, my family the world. I've missed 2 months of my life and I have no idea what's happened.  
I turned my gaze towards Calum and Ashton to really look at them. I was shocked by how pale they were, with their faces showing exhausting and relief.   
"I'll go and find luke." Calum suggested walking towards the door.  
"Alright." Ashton replied.   
As soon as Calum had left I burst into tears.   
"Oh Mikey"  
"P-ple-eas-e-e" I motioned to the bed and shifted over slightly.  
Ashton under stairs and climbed on the bed with me. I sobbed into his shoulder while he pit his arms around me and comforted me.  
Calum POV  
I found Luke outside sitting on a bench and staring out into the world. I take time to look at him and find ways that I could help and comfort him abpit the situation we all found ourselves in. None came to mine. So I wandered over to were he sat and joined him, as he thought about what he was thinking about.  
"Hey." It was quickly said, I didn't want to disrupt the silence that he had created around himself.  
He took awhile before he replied but he did saying a quiet "Hi" back.  
"Hows he doing?"   
I looked at Luke and sighed.  
"He's agitated about you leaving and struggling to talk, but Ash's with him and he's going to be fine."   
Like let out a breathy laugh and took a deep breath.  
"C'mon" Luke looked at Calum, gaze unwavering, " he needs us" and stood up holding onto Calum and walking back to the entrance.


	8. Chapter 8

The days past slowly as Michael started gaining energy, that he had lost through the months if him being within the coma. It was hard.  
For all the boys.  
Tension became raised and voices increased in frustration. Sometimes tears were shared and on the bad days, they for chucked out the room.  
It was a day where tensions were raised and Michael was sick of being in bed and speech therapy wasn't working.  
Ashton came into sight of Michael's hospital room with bagels and coffee when he heard the raised voices of his bandmates coming from inside the room. He walked a little faster and entered the room.  
"Just let him finish." Calum was yelling at Luke.  
"It's not working." Now it was Luke's turn to yell back.  
Calum huffed and turned away.  
"I can't believe this, seriously Luke he needs help, which is more than I can say for you!"  
Luke went red. Ashton looked towards the bed and saw Michael pale and looking his way.  
"M-mak-ke t-them s-s-stop-p." He all but sobbed.  
"Fine, if that's the way, go for it." Calum stormed out. Michael was shaking and Ashton was in shock.  
Ashton was shaken out of his stupor by Michael starting to scream. He started to throw things and yell out of noises that the words wouldn't say.  
"Okay buddy." Ashton went to Michael and sat in front of him. He had been through too many breakdowns with Michael to know what to do and what not to do.  
Michael leaned into him and continued to sob although his screams had calmed. Ashton carried on rocking him.  
"Ash I.." Luke stopped midsentence losing the power behind his words.  
Ashton just looked at Luke.  
"Seriously, what happened?"  
Luke just looked blank.  
Ashton sighed and went back to focusing on Michael.  
"Go find Calum." Ashton said the words bluntly.  
Luke nodded and went to walk out.  
"And don't return until you've made up"  
Luke left after promising.  
"Hey, all good now"  
Michael just nodded, not wanting to speak after stuttering so badly.  
"What happened?" He asked slowly not wanting to cause another meltdown.  
Michael looked at Ashton before motioning for a notepad.  
Ashton passed him one and waited until he had finished writing.  
I was trying to speak. It wrote. Luke looked frustrated after I struggled on the words. Michael looked conflicted before carrying on with the note. Luke then started saying about how I needed a new therapist and that maybe a new hospital. He looked close to years before he ended the note. They started yelling and trying to know what the best is for me. I got scared and I don't want to move. He looked scared. Please don't make me move.  
Ashton read the note and smiled at Micheal.  
"Know one is going to make you move." Michael smiled back. "If you want to start here then you can stay here."  
Michael let out a sigh of relief and then fell back into the pillow. Exhausted from the events that had just happened.  
What about Calum and Luke. Michael wrote out again, this time the message being wonky and shaky. Physical Therapy was still hard and working up his strength again.  
Ashton shrugged lightly before replying.  
"Their stressed and taking it out on each other, they need to talk and see what's happening."  
Michael cocked his head.  
"Remember what's important, we all do."   
Ashton then settled down next to Michael and laid them both down.  
"Now while their sorting out their problems, let's get some sleep."   
Michael agreed and settled down too. Turning out the light and curling up to Ashton before closing his eyes and dropping off.   
A couple of hours later when Calum and Luke returned after finding the real reason for fighting. They found their bandmates asleep and curled up. The two boys has the same idea and took up residence on the couch, that was placed within the room, waiting to apologise to everyone in the morning.


End file.
